The invention relates to an apparatus for cooling and/or warming articles, in particular edible products in the confectionery sector.
In many industrial sectors, articles are produced which, following manufacture, have to be cooled or heated. For temperature-control processes of this type there are a large number of apparatuses and methods. In the present case, it is primarily edible products from the confectionery sector whose temperature is to be controlled, that is to say, for example, pralines produced by the one-shot process, which consist of a filling surrounded by a chocolate coating. In this case, what is primarily concerned is that the cooling should be carried out as quickly as possible following manufacture and uniformly from all sides, in order that the edible products maintain their shape. Hitherto, only a few suitable apparatuses have been used for this purpose and are also generally of very complicated construction.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus of the abovementioned type with which the quickest possible temperature control of the articles can be carried out in a simple way, the intention being for the temperature control also to be carried out as far as possible from all sides.